


Platonico

by BlueMoon69



Category: The House with a Clock in its Walls (2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon69/pseuds/BlueMoon69
Summary: Florence ha detto a Lewis che la relazione con Jonathan è solamente Platonica.E se invece anche loro avessero avuto un momento di debolezza, baci e coccole?





	Platonico

Aveva appena messo a letto il bambino e adesso stava scendendo le scale guardandosi attorno con aria leggermente assonnata, forse per l'orario ormai tardo, o forse per via della grande quantità di vino che aveva bevuto quella sera. D'altra parte ormai funzionava così, restavano tutti e due svegli fino a notte tarda giocando a poker, sgranocchiando biscotti e dolcetti di ogni sorta, e bevendo come delle spugne. Lo facevano per divertimento, per passare la serata e forse anche per renderla leggermente meno monotona;non che fosse veramente così noiosa, con quella strega per casa non c'era mai troppo da annoiarsi.  
In più il fatto di ospitare con loro quel bambino aveva posto dei limiti che non dovevano essere superati, e questa regola valeva tanto per lui quanto per la strega viola. Non erano soliti perdere il controllo di loro stessi, soprattutto per via dell'alcool. Ma Jonathan ricordava benissimo che quando questo successe, gli effetti furono davvero imprevedibili. Aveva provato a dimenticare tutta la faccenda e la stessa cosa aveva provato a farla Florence, poichè in fin dei conti tali ricordi avrebbero solo generato altro imbarazzo nel loro rapporto di amicizia.  
Probabilmente anche lei aveva fatto altrettanto.  
Eppure a volte ripensandoci si era domandato che cosa sarebbe successo tra di loro se avessero deciso entrambi di non ignorare, una nottata passata da bagordi, e piuttosto di affrontarla.

  
*******

 

Era notte fonda ormai e i due si trovavano da soli a casa dello stregone, facendo quello che in definitiva per loro era diventata una specie di abitudine serale;avevano finito di giocare l'ennesima partita a carte dopo aver degustato la stravagante cena preparata dalla strega viola:piatti fantasiosi e stranamente più invitanti di quelli che cucinava di solito. Jonathan Bernavelt mise via l'ultima bottiglia di cherry che nel frattempo avevano quasi finito, posando il bicchiere sulla tavola prima di prendere un lungo respiro e vedere che la strega che stava di fronte a lui, lentamente si stava alzando da tavola.

-Rinunci di già vecchio manico di scopa? la partita si sta facendo troppo difficile per te?  
\- Niente affatto! Per chi mi hai preso? Piuttosto penso che sia tu quello in difficoltà. Mi devi esattamente 14 dollari e con quest'ultima mano saliamo a 32.  
-Non barare! La scorsa mano l'ho vinta io!  
-Davvero?  
-Davvero!

Florence si tolse gli occhialini che portava sul naso e che le davano un'aria molto più severa per poi avvicinarsi al mago guardandolo male, per poi osservare il suo orologio.

-Non credo! io non perdo mai. I miei abbinamenti a carte sono sempre migliori dei tuoi.  
-Staresti dicendo che vinci a carte perchè sei più intelligente di me?

Florence non disse nulla ridacchiando però alle parole dell'uomo emettendo un ghigno come se si stesse gongolando. Non era la prima volta che lei si vantava con il mago della propria intelligenza,e lui d'altra parte non l'aveva mai negato. Il modo in cui si offendevano, era pur sempre amichevole e creava un'atmosfera sempre di tensione tra di loro, che la rendeva stranamente viva.

-Vecchia sciattona, conosco questa smorfia!  
-E che cosa avrebbero visto i tuoi piccoli occhietti da macaco?

Jonathan la guardò male mettendo il broncio in modo assai infantile, ma poi accennando una leggera risata posò le carte sul tavolo mostrando un trsi di assi e aggiungendo qualche moneta di bronzo a quelle che se ne stavano già impilate sul tavolo e che probabilmente erano oggetto di contesa tra i due.

  
-vedo molte più cose di quanto tu possa immaginare, mio caro pachiderma viola.

  
Florence lo zittì con un occhiataccia sbuffando e portando le braccia al petto con fare arrabbiato.

-Qualcuno ha messo il broncio adesso?  
-Affatto!  
-Sei veramente poco credibile Florence, ormai ti conosco piuttosto bene.  
-E tu non hai vinto la penultima mano a carte!

  
Florence rimase in piedi ancora indispettita, osservando di tanto in tanto prima l'uomo che stava di fronte a lei e poi le carte che erano sul tavolo e che mostravano la schiacciante vittoria dello stregone.

  
-Perchè non mi fai vedere le tue carte?  
-Fossi matta! Non mostro le mie armi al mio nemico

  
rispose lei con un briciolo di ironia, tirando indietro le carte che teneva in mano con la paura che lui potesse guardarle di nascosto.

  
-Questo perchè ho ragione io. Ho vinto questa mano...e ovviamente anche la precedente; quindi credo che sia tu a dovermi qualche dollaro e non il contrario!

  
La strega non rispose guardandolo sempre male e scuotendo la testa come per negare ancora una volta le parole appena ascoltate.

  
-Pft... va bene ho capito..- Jonathan si alzò da tavola prendendo il cappello e mettendosi in tasca il mazzo di carte dopo averlo riordinato velocemente, lasciando il montepremi e parte delle sue monete alla donna, che a quella reazione lo guardò con aria dubbiosa. -Si sta facendo tardi...e per sta sera facciamo che hai vinto tu, anche se ci credo veramente poco.  
-A...aspetta dove stai andando?

  
Florence si avvicinò a lui guardandolo con aria interrogativa prima di prendere la sua mano e portare l'altra sul proprio fianco come per marcare ancora di più il disappunto.

  
-Mi ritiro nelle mie stanze e credo che dovresti farlo anche te, scroccona  
-Non mi vuoi ridare la rivincita a carte perchè sai che perderesti ancora?  
-Dovrei farti la stessa domanda, ma credo che tu sappia già la risposa, mia cara.

Lei sorrise appena mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e posando il capello dell'uomo sul tavolo.

-Beh magari...posso essermi sbagliata.  
-Non mi dire..  
-E mettiamo caso che sia così.. sei libero di scegliere, una penitenza che dovrò scontare. Almeno così regoliamo i conti di questa sera.  
-E quelli delle altre sere?  
-Non chiedermi troppo adesso vecchio orango tango!

Jonathan si avvicinò alla donna scrutandola attentamente con un mezzo sorrisetto sulle labbra. I loro corpi in quel preciso istante si ritrovarono ad essere a pochi centimetri di distanza l'uno dall'altro e questo fece rabbrividire la donna che inizialmente fece un passo indietro, ma poi si fermò e rimase lì davanti a lui.

-è troppo facile chiederti di cucinare una porzione di biscotti al cioccolato, lo fai sempre con troppo piacere e questa non sarebbe una punzione adeguata.  
-Una punizione? addirittura? Beh allora ti conviene cercare qualcosa di più ingenioso mio caro yeti, anche se non è sempre così bello cucinare per te.  
-Ed io non ci tengo a rimanere avvelenato dalle tue stravaganti pietanze viola, Florence Zimmermann.

Jonathan fece un altro piccolo passo verso di lei, e la donna notò che i loro corpi ormai si toccavano e pure la distanza tra i loro volti era diminuita. I loro guardi si incrociarono per una frazione di secondo e un piccolo sorriso forse imbarazzato apparve su volto della donna che subito come reazione si morse il labbro inferiore distogliendo lo sguardo e posandolo altrove.

-Allora scegli un'opzione che ti convince di più. Ma cerca di sbrigarti perchè non ho tutto il tempo del mondo.

Jonathan rise alla sua battuta notando però l'imbarazzo che si era creato.

-Suggeriscimi qualcosa tu vecchia carampana

puntò il dito sul petto della donna, più o meno all'altezza del cuore, e lei non potè non notare come ormai fossero vicini, a pochi millimetri. Osservò attentamente i lineamenti dello stregone, i suoi occhietti scuri, la sua testa gigante e la fronte spaziosa. Poi restò a contemplare per qualche altro secondo le sue labbra, piccole e sottili.

-Beh.. magari..

Florence lentamente posò le labbra proprie labbra su quelle dell'uomo realizzando solo dopo che quello che aveva fatto in realtà non era nemmeno troppo spiacevole; così dopo averlo baciato a stampo,decise di lasciargli un secondo bacio, meno impacciato e timoroso, e che aveva ben poco a che fare con il primo che aveva dato. Lui dal canto suo rispose al suo bacio con velocità senza nemmeno pensarci troppo su. Era scattato qualcosa tra i loro, in quello scambio di battute così veloce e sempre provocante, e nessun dei due questa volta era stato in grado di resistere. Le mani di Jonathan, allora, afferrarono fermamente i fianchi della donna passando così a rassegna le sue curve non troppo pronunciate essendo lei esile di corporatura, ma comunque abbastanza evidenti. Poi la mano destra si stabilisce sul fianco opposto tirandola verso di sè in modo di avere più contatto con lei. I volti si fanno sempre più vicini fino a quando le loro teste non si sfiorano,e i loro nasi si toccano; si scambiano uno sguardo di intesa,e prima che uno dei due possa dire qualcosa, le labbra di Jonathan sono su quelle della donna, che tuttavia non si tira indietro ma si appresta ad approfondire il bacio, lasciando condurre il gioco a lui solo per poco. Predominava, un pò come nella vita di tutti i giorni, non perchè fosse più intelligente,ma perchè il desiderio che si era acceso in lei era pari o maggiore di quello dello stregone. Si era sempre domandato come sarebbe stato baciarla e poter assaporare il gusto dei suoi baci, ma per molto tempo tutto questo era rimasto solo un suo sogno abbastanza remoto e anche piuttosto imbarazzante. Lei era sua amica e di certo lui non era il suo tipo, o almeno questo era quello che aveva sempre pensato prima di quella sera e di notare con quale voracità stava rispondendo ad ogni suo bacio e ogni suo tocco. La credeva una donna meno disinvolta e forse anche non così disinibita come invece si era dimostrata fino a quel momento. Probabilmente era l'alcool che stava rispondendo per lei, ma sentiva che qualcosa dentro di lei lo desiderava. sempre con grandissima probabilità,dopo quella serata, non ne avrebbero più parlato e avrebbero continuato a condurre la loro vita da buoni amici quali erano;ma per quella sera... si ritrovarono ad essere molto di più e condividere qualcosa che lui aveva provato veramente con poche persone.

-Portami in camera..  
-Florence...  
-Portami in camera Jonathan

Mormorò lei staccandosi di malavoglia dalle sue labbra, respirando sempre con affanno e incrociando così lo sguardo dell'uomo che era sempre più sorpreso dalle parole della strega. Tuttavia non si oppose alla sua proposta, e una parte di sè la considerò invece un'ottima idea  
Jonathan mostrò la camera che teneva per gli ospiti a Florence, in modo che lei potesse restare a dormire a casa sua per quella sera visto che a sua situazione la momento non le permetteva assolutamente di muoversi da lì. Florence ondeggiava, continuando a ridacchiare e appoggiandosi di continuo al mago che nel frattempo stava cercando di aprire la porta senza sbilanciarsi e quindi far cadere tutti e due per terra.

-Oh andiamo questa è una stanza per bambini...

Borbottò Florence giocherellando con la bretella posizionata sopra la camicia dell'uomo.

-Non pensi che sia abbastanza grande... per questo?  
-Il letto che c'è dentro potrebbe stupirti sciocca strega brizzolata.

Rispose lui ridacchiando a quella affermazione,per poi guardarla negli occhi e notare nello sguardo della donna una strana scintilla; la stessa che aveva smosso entrambi quella sera, e li aveva portati a baciarsi nel bel mezzo della sala da pranzo, come due ragazzini alle prese con i primi bollori.

-Allora stupiscimi...so che puoi farlo...

La voce della strega viola era provocante, ed probabilmente quelle sue parole erano un invito esplicito a qualcosa di molto più carnale.  
Jonathan scosse la testa accennando una risata divertita,aprendo la porta della camera e tirando dentro la donna con sè, urtando leggermente contro lo scrittoio che si trovava vicino al letto matrimoniale.

-potrei accontentarti anche subito...

Lei si aggrappò a lui guardandolo appena negli occhi prima di sganciare con entrambe le mani le bretelle che tenevano a posto la camicia a righe lasciandole a penzoloni, mentre cominciava ad esplorare il suo corpo man mano che lo svestiva.

Sentì le mani ossute della donna slacciargli i pantaloni e abbassarglieli con estrema velocità, facendo altrettanto con la camicia che ben presto cadde a terra, lasciando l'uomo solo con gli indumenti più intimi. Lui con estrema lentezza invece si disfece del vestito viola della strega, osservandola poco dopo in sottoveste di raso di seta, anch'essa viola e ovviamente abbinata al vestito e gli accessori che indossava quella sera. Così pallida, e trovandosi nella penombra della stanza, la sua pelle sembrava ancora più lattiginosa. Era di piacevole aspetto, magra; ma dopo tutto lui l'aveva già vista così, tanto tempo prima, quando l'aveva conosciuta e ospitata a casa sua, accudendola e rifocillandola. Lei si scioglie i capelli, liberando quindi le ciocche argentate e grigiastre, dalla crocchia che faceva sempre ogni mattina per rendere il suo aspetto ancora più preciso ed elegante. Nonostante i capelli non fossero più castani come molto tempo prima, erano ancora lucenti e per nulla stopposi.Le ciocche ricaddero sulle spalle e sulla schiena,e pure queste contribuirono a mettere in evidenza il colore del suo incarnato.  
Jonathan restò a guardarla per qualche secondo mettendo a fuoco la figura che si trovava nella penombra, e apprezzandole ogni minimo dettaglio. Le passò una mano tra i capelli e prese un lungo respiro, avvicinandosi a lei e posando una delle due mani sulla spalla;accarezzandole il viso lasciò che le dita facessero scivolare via le spalline della sottoveste, che ricaddero leggermente sopra gli avambracci. Florence prontamente notando come l'uomo la stesse studiando, portò la mano dello stregone sul proprio petto in modo che potesse toccare uno dei due seni, mettendolo così più a suo agio. Un brivido percorse entrambi e lei socchiuse gli occhi abituandosi subito al tocco gentile ma deciso dell'uomo, mentre il mago dopo aver preso confidenza con il corpo della donna, si era stretto a lei, continuando a lavorare con la mano i suoi seni, e in modo particolare, con le dita aveva iniziato a stuzzicarle i capezzoli.

Si lasciò scappare un gemito, nascondendo il viso nel petto dell'uomo mentre i suoi respiri si facevano sempre più irregolari e pieni di affanno; Jonathan ben presto ebbe esigenza di esplorare anche il resto del suo corpo, e così, prendendo un pò di iniziativa la stese sul letto, stando attento a non farle male, ma portando le labbra sul suo sterno e scendendo più o meno fino allo stomaco, lasciando così cadere la sottoveste in fondo ai piedi della donna. Florence si era ritrovata da un momento all'altro sotto di lui e lo stava guardando negli occhi con aria sorpresa e allo stesso tempo sempre più incuriosita e compiaciuta. Non si era forse resa ancora conto probabilmente che quello che stava accadendo stava uscendo dagli schemi del solo semplice rapporto. O forse questo lo sapeva bene.  
Non le era chiaro come le cose si fossero evolute così in fretta e avesse portato i due dalla sala da pranzo, fino alla camera degli ospiti; probabilmente in quel momento, un pò per l'effetto dell'alcool e un pò per il senso di leggerezza che stava provando,si lasciò andare completamente a lui lasciandolo fare e forse chiedendogli di spingersi ancora di più oltre quel limite di amicizia che avevano sempre fissato tra di loro.  
Il mago lentamente sfilò il resto dell'intimo della donna, non aspettandosi di trovarla già bisognosa di lui;  
Prese la testa dell'uomo tra le sue mani facendogli risalire tutto il corpo prima di raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra, in modo da poterlo baciare.

\- Baci meglio di come giochi a Poker...  
-Ah si?  
-Direi di sì...  
\- Beh forse anche tu...non ...

Non terminò nemmeno la frase che si ritrovò a socchiudere gli occhi e portare la testa indietro, inarcando la schiena e stringendo entrambe le mani sulle spalle dell'uomo.  
Entrò dentro di lei, tralasciando i preliminari, che in quel momento sembravano del tutto inutili visto l'urgenza con cui entrambi sembravano volersi. Fu delicato, ma pur sempre deciso, muovendosi dapprima piano, poi sempre più veloce, man mano che il climax diventava crescente. Non ci furono altre parole, sono una serie di gemiti e di ansimi da parte della donna che ormai non riusciva più nemmeno a ragionare e seguiva semplicemente quello che l'istinto più profondo le stava indicando di fare. Faceva caldo, sempre più caldo; ben presto questa sensazione di calore si fece tangibile, soprattutto sul corpo dell'uomo sempre più arrossato e sudato,mentre lei ancora sotto di lui stava tenendo la testata del letto cercando di abituare il suo corpo alle spinte dell'uomo che erano un continuo cambiare di intensità, andando da quelle meno forti a quelle ancora più forti che facevano tremare il letto e pure il comodino vicino. La testa chinata da una parte mentre lo guardava, le sue pupille leggermente dilatate sia per la scarsità di luce, sia per la lussuria e la libidine di quel momento,Un rossore sempre più acceso stava illuminando il volto della donna che a tratti supplicava l'uomo di continuare e di non fermarsi mai.  
Non si era mai immaginata di trovarsi in una situazione del genere, nè tanto meno di chiedere con voce piena di desiderio e roca cose di quel genere, e in modo così spinto a Jonathan. L'ultimo uomo con cui era stata, prima della guerra e soprattutto, prima che morisse, era stato suo marito. Il padre della sua bambina.  
Dopo quel momento per lei non c'era stato più nessun uomo , nè tanto meno lei era stata interessata a cercarlo. Ancora così presa dalla perdita della sua famiglia l'unica persona a cui aveva permesso di entrare nel suo piccolo mondo era stata proprio Jonathan. Sbruffone, a volte brontolone e disordinato, lui era diventato il suo migliore amico, e l'unico in grado di capire ogni suo pensiero anche senza parlare. E anche in quella situazione così diversa dal solito, non erano servite parole, nè altro. Lui la stava assecondando, o forse era il contrario. Forse entrambi avevano trovato un punto in comune, e quello che stava succedendo non era altro che il frutto della condivisione del loro tutto.

-Non voglio farti male..  
-Non m ne hai mai fatto

Rimase quasi sorpreso dalla dolcezza con cui uscirono quelle parole, e lei allo stesso tempo si stupì ancora una volta della premura di quell'uomo che lei aveva sempre in parte etichettato come maldestro e dalle movenze goffe e rozze. I movimenti di Jonathan furono accompagnati e accolti tutti da Florence, che si muoveva sempre più velocemente.

-Sono vicino...

borbottò con affanno, spostando con la mano alcuni capelli dal viso della donna in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi.

  
-vieni con me...

  
sussurrò lei con la poca voce che era rimasta, ricambiando lo sguardo, e accennando un leggero sorriso,come se lo volesse incoraggiare.

Fu questione di poco da quel momento, a quando entrambi raggiunsero insieme l'orgasmo, chiamandosi per nome e sussurrandosi qualcosa a vicenda. Dopo essere venuti quasi in simultanea , l'uomo si accasciò sulla donna che prontamente si strinse a lui appoggiando il mento nell'incavo del collo taurino, prendendo un lungo respiro ancora incapace di dire qualcosa di sensato. Forse nemmeno lei sapeva davvero come esprimere il tripudio di parole e di sentimenti contrastanti che stavano prendendo sempre più spazio nella sua mente già in parte offuscata. Tremava ancora, con il cuore a mille e ancora in presse in testa le parole che gli aveva rivolto. Qualcosa di veritiero c'era. Forse c'era stata molto più sincerità durante quell'atto carnale da semi-coscienti, che nelle loro solite vite quotidiane, coscienti e frenati da mille limiti che si ponevano tra di loro.  
Si appartenevano; lui ai tempi l'aveva salvata da morte certa e dall'inesorabile depressione in cui si trovava. L'aveva accudita, e in parte era riuscito a risanare anche se con fatica, sia la sua mente che il corpo della donna. Lei, quando fu nel pieno delle forse, stette accanto a lui, aiutandolo a superare la perdita di un'amico, il distacco dalla famiglia, e la solitudine di un uomo stravagante e incompreso dal resto del mondo. Erano come due eccezioni che confermavano un teorema, e se quel "mio" o "tua" significava appartenersi reciprocamente, come era accaduto al loro due, allora sì il loro legame andava ben oltre la semplice amicizia,  
Lui sospirò accarezzando appena i capelli della strega più anziana e quando si sentì in grado di reagire si staccò dall'abbraccio dell'amica spostandosi poco più in là  
.  
-Florence...  
  
sussurrò lui voltandosi dalla parte della donna in modo da poterla guardare negli occhi nonostante la penombra della stanza. Poteva vedere il petto della donna muoversi ancora su e giù piuttosto velocemente, prima di calmarsi.

-Non dire nulla per favore...

rispose lei posando il dito indice gentilmente sulle labbra dell'uomo prima di socchiudere gli occhi e stringersi di più a lui, probabilmente cercando una posizione comoda per addormentarsi e lasciarsi alle spalle gli avvenimenti bizzarri di quella notte. Probabilmente entrambi in quel momento avrebbero voluto che ciò non fosse mai successo. Non in questo modo per lo meno.  
Si strinse a lui appoggiando la testa sul petto dello stregone, socchiudendo gli occhi e accarezzandogli la mano; Jonathan la vide addormentarsi dopo poco, sul suo volto però c'era un' espressione beata, come se la donna fosse davvero tranquilla accanto a lui, e questo non potè che fargli piacere.

  
*******

  
Si riprese da quello stato di trance in cui si era ritrovato quasi involontariamente. Scosse la testa e dopo aver sceso le scale tornò ad osservare la donna che si trovava nell'altra stanza. Sembrava serena e anche abbastanza arzilla nonostante fosse notte fonda.  
Lei stava rassettando la cucina mettendo in ordine le ultime cose che erano rimaste sul tavolo, quando lo vide scendere le scale e dirigersi verso di lei così gli si avvicinò posando la mano sulla sua spalla

-tutto bene? Il bambino dico... sta già dormendo?  
-si sta dormendo. Doveva essere davvero stanco perchè non ha nemmeno replicato il fatto che gli avessi rimboccato le coperte troppo strette a suo dosso.

  
lei sorrise guardandolo annuendo con comprensione.

  
-Beh questa sera diciamo che era davvero stanco, e aver giocato a poker con noi fino a notte tarda non è che a migliorato la cosa. Credo che in seguito dovrebbe andare a dormire un pochino prima..  
-Florence, ti ricordo che in questa casa non ho mai dato delle regole. Il bambino se sarà stanco andrà a letto da solo prima. In fin dei conti questo significherebbe solo che tu ed io resteremmo qualche ora in più a giocare da soli a carte; come abbiamo sempre fatto d'altra parte  
  
Lei lo guardò per qualche secondo annuendo appena alle parole pronunciate dall'uomo, così dopo aver riposto le ultime cose nel mobile si volta a guardarlo negli occhi prendendo un lungo respiro.

  
-Di che cosa stavate parlando tu e Lewis sta sera?  
-Mi ha chiesto se tra me te ci fosse qualcosa...  
-e tu che cosa hai risposto?

Florence si avvicinò all'orecchio dell'uomo con fare sinuoso e quasi seducente.  
-Che non siamo due tipi baci e coccole..


End file.
